the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Top 5 We Are Number One Memes
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Well, after my fierce battle with Mama Tattletail, (He pulls out his sword) I got this incredible sword! Now, I have no idea what its name is, so for now, we’ll say it’s unnamed. And as for my Lego gun, don’t worry. (He then pulls out his Lego gun) I’ll still have it around! I bet a lot of you are wondering where I got this from. Well, I made it! (He puts away the two weapons) But enough about that, today we’re reviewing… (Cut to the We Are Number One music video from Lazy Town) Robbie Rotten: We are number one! G-man (V.O): That’s right! Today we’re taking look at the most popular meme since Deez Nuts: We Are Number One! Now you may be wondering: “G-man, why are looking at this? It’s so overused!” Well to that I say: Don’t you remember episode 1? (Cut to a clip from said episode) Past G-man: “What do I review”, you ask? Anything and everything! Whatever I want, whenever I want! (Cut to the current G-man) G-man: And I still hold that promise! Well, here we go: Here are my top 5 We Are Number One memes! (The beginning part from the song plays. When it gets to the “Hey!” part, the title card “The Top 5 We Are Number One Memes” pops up) (((5))) G-man (V.O): Number five: We Are Number One, but every “One”, speeds up the video. This is a classic We Are Number One meme. As the title says, every time Robbie or one of his henchmen say the word “One”, the video speeds up a bit. And as you can imagine, the end is extremely fast! (Cut to the end of the song, and like the G-man said; it’s extremely rushed. After it’s done, we cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I’m not sure if this was the first We Are Number One meme, but it was certainty good enough to be on this list! (Cut to the end of the song) Robbie: We are number one! We are number one! We are number one! Hey! Hey! (((4))) G-man (V.O): Number four: We Are Number One, but it’s a Waluigi parody. This is by the popular YouTuber known as SuperMarioGlitchy4. Or SMG4 for short. The plot is simple; Luigi is jealous of Mario, so he asks Waluigi to help him become a villain. It’s a good parody, and it’s hilarious at some points. Take this part for example: (Cut to the bob-omb scene from the video) Waluigi: Wahaha! Now look at this bob-omb that I just bought! When I say “Wah!” Be ready to thrah! Wah! (Luigi throws the bob-omb at Waluigi instead of Mario) Waluigi: THROW IT AT HIM, NOT ME! Ugh! Let’s try something else! (The bob-omb blows up. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Of course I had to include this one! Why? Because not only that I like it, it’s also really good We Are Number One parody! And I suggest you check it out! (Cut to the end of the song) Waluigi: Imma number one! Imma number one! Waluigi number one! Wah! Wah! (((3))) G-man (V.O): Number three: We Are Number One, but its Nightcore. Originally remixed by the Living Tombstone, this Nightcore version is absolutely amazing! (Cut to a part of the song) Robbie: Now listen closely! Here’s a little lesson in trickery! This is going down in history! If you want to be a villain number one, you’ll have to chase a superhero on the run! G-man (V.O): For those who don’t know what Nightcore is, it’s basically, normal music sped up, and sometimes remixed. Personally, I’m a huge fan of this stuff! And that’s why this We Are Number One meme is on this list! (Cut to the end of the song) Robbie: We are number one! We are number one! We are number one! Hey! Hey! (((2))) G-man (V.O): Number two: We Are Number One, but it’s the original and it’s an hour long. This parody is for fans who really love the song. The video is just that: An hour-long version of the original song. I should also mention that the official LazyTown YouTube account made this meme. (A record scratch is heard before we cut back to the G-man) G-man: You heard right: The official LazyTown YouTube account made this meme! That means that they knew that this was a thing, and they joined in! I’ll give you a moment to process that… (There is a few seconds of silence before the G-man speaks again) Time’s up! What the crap?! (Cut back to the song) G-man (V.O): The comment section also couldn’t believe this! Literally the first comment I say said, and I quote: “Are my eyes deceiving me, or did the official LazyTown YouTube account just meme?” Yes, sir or madam, they just did! (Cut to the end of the song) Robbie: We are number one! We are number one! We are number one! Hey! Hey! (((1))) G-man (V.O): And the number one We Are Number One meme is… We Are Number One, but it’s dank! This video has everything an MLG fan could ask for: Air horns, Snoop Dogg, and gamers yelling. I think Jaxon from Kids React said it best: (Cut to a cli of Jaxon from Kids React to We Are Number One) Jaxon: I like this MLG version, man! (Cut back to the song) G-man (V.O): You go, kid! Anyways, back to the video. This is my favourite We Are Number One meme for several reasons. First of all: The editing is amazing! Second of all: The beat is pretty good! And finally… Yeah, I think that’s it. (Cut to the end of the song) Song: Smoke weed every day! Smoke weed every day! We are number one! OOH! OOH! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So that’s my top five We Are Number One memes! I hope you enjoyed, and- (The G-man is then interrupted by a bright flash of light coming from his right. He turns towards the source, and he finds a blonde woman wearing a white dress) ???: Well, now… We finally meet! G-man: And you are…? ???: I have many names, but for now, you can call me LJ. (The G-man gasps as a flashback to the Tattletail review plays) Tattletail: G-man scanning complete. Sending info to LJ. (Cut back to the present) G-man: Oh my god, it’s you! You almost killed me with Mama Tattletail! LJ: Ah, but I did give you the sword. G-man: Oh yeah, that’s a good point… Wait, we’re getting off-topic here! What do you want? (LJ grins mischievously as we fade to black with some white text) Text: The G-man will fight for not only his life, but for someone else. (That text disappears as more text pops up) Text: The FanFic Critic. Category:Episode